Ben 10 omniverse: The plumber from flora Book 1
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: A remake of Ben 10 omniverse with my OC Venus in it. When a sweet, nice, shy girl becomes a plumber and a partner of Ben's, they are all thrown through surprises of action, humor, romance, sadness, and most of all, smoothies. (Hiatus)
1. Prologue part 1

Ben 10 omniverse: The plumber from flora Book 1

* * *

Summary: A remake of Ben 10 omniverse with my OC Venus in it. When a sweet, nice, shy girl becomes a plumber and a partner of Ben's, they are all thrown through surprises of action, humor, romance, sadness, and most of all, smoothies.

* * *

AN: Okay, finally The first part to the prologue is done. I will have the second part up either tonight or tomorrow and possibly another chapter this week for this story but no guarantees. I hope you all enjoy and now on with the show.

* * *

Prologue part 1

* * *

Venus POV

* * *

Five more minutes, five more minutes until the ship comes to take me and Genevieve to the plumbers academy and the other people on it and boarding it to whatever destination they have. We were sitting on a bench, a few bags by our feet, Genevieve wearing a yellow drawstring bag and me a purple messenger bag, and a medium size black duffel bag in between us.

I was very nervous about this and anyone could tell, Genevieve on the other hand looked very calm as usual. When ever we did something together I was always the nervous wreck while she looked unfazed by everything.

Genevieve had her shoulder length dark green hair down for a change and it looked great especially with that dark purple stripe going across the top which complimented her light green skin and brown eyes. She wears her warm colors of maroon knee high boots, high waisted orange skirt, red striped top that stopped at her elbow and were off of her shoulders, and the yellow camisole top that she wore under it the straps could be seen and the outfit went great with her maroon choker and ruby red rose pendant attached to it with the pink stone in the center.

She looked fantastic as usual, and I didn't look as well but at least I don't look as nervous and stressed as I feel.

I have long straight dark green hair, the same as Genevieve's except mine ends at my waist with two hot pink vertical stripes that didn't go that well with my light green skin and sapphire eyes. I had on my usual hot pink t-shirt with the purple butterfly on it, denim mini skirt, black capris with pink and green splatter paint, and my purple flats but today I was wearing the ones with glitter on them. I also had on a blue cloak that stopped at my waist, with a forest design at the bottom of it.

I was so busy with my thoughts that when my dog, Taffy popped his head out of the duffel bag and barked, I slightly jumped. Genevieve gently petted him and gave him a signal to be quiet to which he nodded and got back into the bag.

There are no pet's allowed at the plumbers academy but I couldn't bear to leave Taffy, also he wore me done with his wounded puppy look. Me and Genevieve are going to try to keep him hidden so he can stay with us.

Genevieve looked to me, concern and worry in her eyes and face.

"What's wrong V?" She asked raising a brow.

"Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong?" I reply.

"Um… because you have been playing with that, since you woke up." Genevieve states pointing to my lap where my hands were playing with the friendship bracelet my best friend Sapphire gave me. I have a habit to play with something small in my hands when I am nervous, that is why she gave it to me.

"I guess, I'm just, nervous." I say looking down. I feel her hand find it's way to my shoulder in a comforting manner. I look to see Genevieve's chocolate orbs holding reassurance in them.

"Sis, it's gonna be fine, trust me." She says and a smile comes to my face.

"Thanks." I say and we embrace but it is cut short by the ship coming down. We disengage, grab our luggage, and head to the ship to go to the plumbers academy.

* * *

The ship is off, there are a couple of stops before we go to the plumbers academy. Me and Genevieve sitting next to each other, me in the window seat staring off into space. Genevieve had the duffel bag under her seat and had taffy on her lap.

I was very tense right now but the vast void of space seem to calm me but not that well. I dug into my bag and pulled out a book my uncle brought me from earth called 'Matched' which I was halfway through and very intrigued in.

The next stop for the ship was a planet called Revonnah, I have read about it, a farming planet much like mine also very little technology while on my planet there was no tech whatsoever, or metal.

When people were boarding I kept glancing up to see the Revonnah ganders as they were called came on, and one caught my eye.

It was a male, tall, muscular male, I could see that he had periwinkle fur, some markings on his face and the middle of it was white. He had on brown boots, black pants, brown tunic and a black belt. He definitely looks cute, to me at least and I know Sapphire would call him a hunk especially since she is boy crazy

"You know you're staring, right?" Genevieve asks and I didn't realize I was doing what she said until she said it. "By the look on your face I am going with, no."

Embarrassment washes over me and I am aware that there is a blush on my face so i just go back to my reading and I can hear my sis giggling slightly at my actions. I do look up but not moving my face to see the cute boy sit in the row next to my sister an aisle over.

"You should talk to him." She urges me in a whispered tone.

"Um, have you met me. I can barely talk to people on Flora and you expect me to talk to a boy from another planet, sorry but I don't feel like freaking out right now." I reply back in the same tone fixing the knot on my necklace which is a bit loose.

"If you won't talk to him, then I will." She counters and turns to the boy, my eyes are wide and I go back to my book not wanting to embarrass myself but know it will happen anyway.

* * *

Genevieve POV

* * *

Me and V are sitting comfortably on the ship awaiting to get to the plumbers academy. I am in the aisle seat petting Taffy who I took out of the bag to get some fresh air while V next to me in the window seat is staring off into space. She looks so calm right now but I know that it is the opposite of what she is feeling.

We stop at a planet called Revonnah, Venus told me about it once and it looked like a nice place to live. Some people boarded and I saw that one of them caught Venus' eye and caused her to blush slightly.

It was a male, he looked about my age or a year younger, periwinkle skin or fur, had some black markings on his face and a white circle in the middle. He had on a brown tunic with a black belt around his waist, black pants, and brown boots. He did look cute but in my opinion not that cute, but I can tell V feels differently since she was staring at him.

"You know you're staring, right?" I asks and a look of shock comes to her face along with embarrassment and a blush. "By the look on your face I am going with, no."

She goes back to her reading and I am giggling slightly at her actions. I notice that she looks back up but with her eyes and just think that she is just being her shy self but it is cute to watch and a little depressing as well.

He sits down next to me but one aisle over and I turn to her.

"You should talk to him." I urges in a whispered tone.

"Um, have you met me. I can barely talk to people on Flora and you expect me to talk to a boy from another planet, sorry but I don't feel like freaking out right now." She replies the same way I did and put her book down to fix her necklace.

"If you won't talk to him, then I will." I counter as she picks up her book and I turn to the boy. I lightly tap on his shoulder and he turns to me.

"Hi there, my name's Genevieve, Genevieve rose." I introduce.

"Nice to meet you miss Genevieve rose, My name is Rook Blonko." He introduced and I smiled since we were having a conversation; Now just gotta get V involved.

"So, where ya heading?" I ask so we can have something to talk about.

"I am going to the plumber's academy to train to be a plumber, the inter galactic police." Rook responded and I was very happy at this information.

"Really, so are me and my sis." I respond.

"Oh, is that you're sister?" He asks pointing to V.

"Yeah, her name is Venus, V say hi." I say turning to V who puts her book down gives a small shy smile along with a little wave and a very faint sounding 'hi' then going back to her book.

"Forgive her, she is really shy." I apologized and he nodded in an understanding manner. I was happy about what was happening and hoping that V would come out of her shell to become friends with this nice boy and if not I will make her.

* * *

Rook POV

* * *

I was a waiting with my family at the ship stop for the ship to come to take me to the plumbers academy with many other plumbers to be. My family was very supportive of this except for my father who was not too happy about this but still let me go.

The ship arrived and I said goodbye to everyone and they wished me good luck besides my father.

I boarded upon the ship looking for a seat and see one a aisle over from two girls. They both have green hair and skin but did look different in their own ways.

The one in the aisle seat looked about a year older than me, her hair was shoulder blades length with a dark purple highlight in it that looked like a very long headband with brown eyes. She was wearing knee high maroon boots, high waisted orange skirt, red striped top that stopped at her elbow and were off of her shoulders, and yellow straps from an under top were showing and a maroon choker and ruby red rose pendant attached to it with the pink stone in the center.

She did look pretty, but the girl next to her looked much more beautiful and a bit younger than her.

Her hair went down to her waist and had two hot pink vertical stripes in it that complimented her sapphire eyes. She had on hot pink top that had a purple butterfly on it with a blue cloak over it that had a pretty forest design at the bottom. She also had a denim mini skirt that went over top black capris splattered with pink and green, and purple glittered flats.

I see that she is staring at me and I smile back warmly but am aware that she does not notice because her friend had said something to her. A blush and embarrassment are now on her face and she just reads a book but I notice that she looks up once again but much more subtle.

I take the seat and hear them whispering but could not make out the words. I then felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see the girl an aisle over smile brightly at me.

"Hi there, my name's Genevieve, Genevieve rose." She introduce.

"Nice to meet you miss Genevieve rose, My name is Rook Blonko." I introduced and she had a big smile but I was unaware as to why.

"So, where ya heading?" She asks.

"I am going to the plumber's academy to train to be a plumber, the inter galactic police." I responded and she seemed very happy about this.

"Really, so are me and my sis." Genevieve adds.

"Oh, is that you're sister?" I asks pointing to her petite friend.

"Yeah, her name is Venus, V say hi." She says pointing to the girl known as Venus. She puts her book down and has a shy smile which makes her look very cute and waves and says a smile 'hi' then goes back to her reading looking a bit flustered oddly.

"Forgive her, she is really shy." Genevieve apologized and I nodded acknowledging this information.

Me and her talked for a while as the trip went on. After a bit we stopped at the planet Anur Transyl which was the fifth stop before we arrive at the plumbers academy. Venus has been quiet the entire time which I was a little disappointed about.

Once we stopped at Anur Transyl, one person came aboard who looked much like as what humans would call a werewolf. He sat next to me and Genevieve made the first move with him.

"Hey there, I'm Genevieve, this is Rook, my sister Venus, and you are?" She introduced pointing to who she said.

"My name is Scout, nice to meet you." Scout greets.

"You perchance going to the plumbers academy?" She asks tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Yeah." He responds.

"Cool, now each of us know three people going to the academy." Genevieve stated.

"Is it alright if I ask what species you are?" I ask curiously but in a polite manner.

"He is a loboan, they are much like werewolves from earth but are more human like." Venus said keeping her eyes on her book during her explanation as if reading it from it.

"Yeah, she is basically a walking encyclopedia." Genevieve says in a joking manner but Venus glares at her.

"No I am not." Venus counters as Genevieve turns to her.

"Yes you are, and finally you are contributing to the conversation." Genevieve retorts.

"Well I am sorry that I am not a chatterbox like you." Venus said as a mock apology.

They then started to argue, overlapping each other in their talking. The fight was so annoying that the dog in Genevieve's lap got down, walked over to me and Scout, and jumped onto my lap.

"Um, excuse me?" I say and they both turned to me with angry looks but I know that they aren't meant for me but each other.

"What?!" They ask/yell at the same time.

"Isn't there no pets aloud at the plumbers academy?" I ask remembering that part of the rules for the academy. There eyes go wide in shock at this.

"Well whatta know, we got busted before we got there." Genevieve stated nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders. Now that the fight has settled, the dog got down, walked back over to the girl's and got onto Venus' lap this time.

"Okay yes, we are trying to bring my dog to the academy." Venus confessed petting the green creature.

"Would it be too much if you guys kept this a secret?" Genevieve asked nervously and Venus gave a begging look.

"Sure, I can." Scout said and Genevieve smiled happily to this. Venus was looking directly at me with a please look and I caved.

"Yes." I say and her face lightens up which makes me happy inside.

We all talked for the rest of the trip, Venus joining in. And after a bit, we finally arrived at the academy.

* * *

AN: Alrighty I think I did a good job if I do say so myself. Next part will be up either tonight or tomorrow and another this week possibly and I will try to update some of my other stories as well and if anyone wants a specific one I do have a poll on my profile page so please answer so I know what to update next now R&R, I love you all, goodnight. (mic drop moon walk)


	2. Prologue part 2

Ben 10 omniverse: The plumber from flora

* * *

Summary: A remake of Ben 10 omniverse with my OC Venus in it. When a sweet, nice, shy girl becomes a plumber and a partner of Ben's, they are all thrown through surprises of action, humor, romance, sadness, and most of all, smoothies.

* * *

AN: Yes, done, I am sorry it took me so long but it is up and that is what is important. I hope you all like this especially Purplehood and I will try to get another one up this week put no promises now on with the show.

* * *

Prologue part 2

* * *

Venus POV

* * *

We have finally gotten to the plumbers academy which I am very happy about. I have wanted this for so long and now I am going to finally live my dream of being able to help the universe and keep it safe.

All the plumbers-to-be exit the ship and it leaves.

We put Taffy back into the duffel bag before we got off and he promised to be quiet until we get to our room.

As I am looking around the room, Genevieve taps on my shoulder and I turn to her.

"Look," She says pointing to one of the already plumber who was our Uncle Patelliday. We walk over to him and I tap on his shoulder. He turns to us and brightens up.

"Venus, Genevieve, it's good to see you two." He greets happily and hugs me first then Genevieve.

"It's good to see you as well Patelliday." Genevieve says and they then disengage from their hug.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were stationed on earth?" I ask happy to see him but confused as well. He has been a plumber for a long time now and recently bumped up to the highest ranking which is magister and we all were happy for him. Once he was promoted he had been stationed to earth which he was fine with and I was happy about it since he could tell me about many flora and fauna and earth that I have only read about in books.

"Well I knew you guys were coming here today and wanted to greet you." He explained.

A few minutes later we got our room assignments and headed off to them. Luckily me and Genevieve are roommates which we were both happy about. I was happy because if I was roomed with a total stranger, I would be so nervous and uncomfortable because that is how I am around new people also now no one can tell that we have Taffy here.

Our room looked the same on both sides, almost a mirror image. A bed on the left and right walls, a shelf three feet above the head of each bed, two desks, two bookshelves, and a bathroom for us to share, there were some mechanical things in there that confused me but I would just look them up in a book as I always do. I got the left side and she the right.

She placed the duffel bag with Taffy on her bed and said: "Okay Taffy, you can come out and stretch your legs. And make a bit of noise but not too much."

With this Taffy jumped out of the bag and ran around the room barking but not too loudly. I giggled at the sight as I placed my bags on my bed. I opened one that had many of my books and writing supplies in it and started to take them out.

"Okay Taffy, you've had your little celebration, now calm down a bit." Genevieve said giggling and Taffy stopped in his tracks and had a pouty look on his face. We both just laughed and I but some of my books on the shelf above my bed.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some food from the mess hall, wanna come?" Gen asked and I turned to her.

"Um, no. I think I'm just gonna unpack and do a bit of reading." I respond and I see her sadness. She let's out an exasperated sigh and her arms slouch down.

"Fine, but if I have a good time and you are upset about that you only have yourself to blame." Genevieve said as she exited the room and I just rolled my eyes at her actions while continuing to unpack, my mind wandering to think about Rook which brought a smile to my face and allowed for this to happen as I work.

* * *

Genevieve POV

* * *

I was walking down the hallway to the mess hall, thinking of how I should of made Venus come but knew that it would have been useless. When she doesn't wanna do something more often than not she doesn't and then she misses out on a bunch. She is just so shy, I really wish there was a way to bring her out of her shell.

And maybe Rook could help me with that.

On the ship when we were talking with him and scout she was so open, like when she talks with people she knows really well. When she talks to new people she is so shy and nervous and ends up be distant from others for a bit; but with Rook it was like he was an old friend that she hasn't seen in a while and is happy to see.

Now I just gotta see him again so that maybe I could get him and Venus to hang and her not to be shy anymore, hopefully. And it shouldn't be that hard, I mean, we will probably see him again and when that happens I will spring my plan into action.

I enter the mess hall and there was an awful smell that I have never smelled before and knew that it was meat. Floriens are vegetarians so we don't smell meat, now I wish I stayed with Venus to unpack. I got into line and just picked what i knew wouldn't have meat in it. Once I got my food I scanned the room for a place to sit and saw Scout and Rook sitting at a table, facing each other, and I head over.

"Hey, can I sit." I ask politely once I get over to the table and they each look up to me.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Scout replies and I sit down next to him.

"Where is Venus?" Rook asks and a smirk comes upon my face. So she likes him and I am pretty sure he likes her. I thought this earlier but this only raises my suspicions.

"Oh she is just unpacking, why?" I ask failing miserably to control my widening smile.

"Um well, she dropped this, in the docking bay." He starts to explain holding out V's sunflower necklace and I gasp covering my mouth with my hand. "I saw it on the ground and remember her wearing it and I would have gave it back earlier, but wasn't sure where her room is." I find it really cute of how nervous he is acting and the blush on his face, now it is definite he likes her.

But I am also freaking out on the inside that V lost her necklace and know I need to get it to her now, but another idea pops into my head.

"Well, since you were planning to give it to her in the first place, want me to show you where she is?" I ask with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Um, okay." He says still in a nervous manner and his blush getting darker.

"Then follow me boys, that means you two Scout unless you feel like just sitting here instead." I say getting up and Rook stands up as well. I can see that he is thinking this over then comes to a conclusion.

"Sure, why not." Scout says and stands up as well. They follow me out of the room to mine and V's, me hoping something would happen between her and Rook so she could be more open with people and actually have a boyfriend.

* * *

Rook POV

* * *

Scout and I followed Genevieve out of the mess hall and to Venus' room. I was clutching Venus' pendant very tightly as if I wasn't clutching it, it would fall out of my hand and break. I am also wondering why Genevieve kinda freaked out that Venus lost it but just glad that I found it.

It took us a few minutes to get to the room and when we did, Genevieve opened the door and we saw Venus throwing stuff out of a bag and a big pile of stuff behind her, also she was in different clothes than earlier and her hair wasn't down anymore.

She now had her hair in a side braid resting over her right shoulder. She had on a pink t-shirt, purple pajama pants, and no shoes on.

"Gen, my necklace is missing, I can't find it any where and-hey Rook, Scout, what's up?" She says starting frantically then turning around to notice me and Scout and had a slight blush. I noticed that her shirt actually had the words flirt alert on the front in purple cursive and covered in glitter.

"Actually, that is why they are here." Genevieve said side stepping to the right for us to come in.

"I, um, uh, found it." I say holding it out and she gasps covering her mouth.

"Oh, thank you Rook!" She exclaims running over to me and giving me a hug. I am stunned for a moment but then hug back. She let's go and has the sweetest smile on her face.

"Oh Rook, you have no idea how much this means to me, thank you so much, I owe you one." She says and carefully grabs the necklace and puts it on.

"Hey, since we now where you're guy's room is, we could hang sometime." Scout suggested.

"Yeah, I like that idea, you guys?" Genevieve agreed and now it is up to me and Venus.

"Um, I am fine with it." Venus said in kinda shy manner.

"I am fine with it as well." I reply and Venus smiles at this.

"Okay, well we got some unpacking to do so we will see you guys tomorrow." Genevieve says and kinda shoos us out. We say good bye and the door closes and head to our room. I am currently thinking of who great it will be to hang with the girls and I am very much looking forward to it, hoping Venus is to.

* * *

Venus POV

* * *

I watch as the door closes behind the boys, happy that me and Gen are gonna hang with them tomorrow and possibly other times after that.

Also I kinda wish that I wasn't wearing this shirt which Sapphire bought me but of course she is trying to make me more into her.

I notice Genevieve has a smirk on her face and it makes me raise a brow.

"What's with that look?" I ask very confused.

"You like him." She states and I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"Who, Rook? (scoff) You are so wrong." I state and turn to my pile of stuff on the floor and start to clean it up.

"Oh yes you do, and you know it." She retorts and I just rolled my eyes.

For the rest of the night we just kept debating weather I liked Rook or not. Finally we went to sleep but in the morning we got right back at it and I just thought she was being silly but mad at her and not for continuing the argument.

I was mad because she was right.

* * *

Venus POV 2 years later

* * *

Two wonderful years have gone by at the plumbers academy. Me and Genevieve have been good friends with Rook and Scout the entire time which I was happy about. We all have gotten to know each other more and about each other's cultures. We were almost always seen together or Genevieve and Scout seen together and Me and Rook seen together.

Gen would always tease me about that and I just ignored her about it. We each got nicknames as something we could call each other besides what we usually call each other. Genevieve was Gen but Scout would occasionally call her Gem. We gave scout S dog, Gen's idea but she gave him her own little name of Wolfie. We sometimes called Rook by his other name, Blonko, Genevieve as a joke made Rookstar which we do call him on occasion, and I gave him a special nickname of Rookie, mainly because once I asked him for a cookie but accidentally said Rookie and it caught on. I was dubbed V but Rook gave me his own little nickname which was Lily because they were my favorite flower.

We all had a great time with each other and hanging with the guys has helped me to become less nervous around people which I was very grateful for. We would all study together, train together, and over the course of time I developed a little crush on Rook. Okay that's a lie, I huge crush on him that I always deny.

At first it had started small but as we become closer friend wise I liked him more. I always made a fool of myself around him by usually tripping, knocking or dropping something, or saying something totally stupid and pathetic. But he would always help me up or catch me, pick up whatever landed on the floor, or just find it cute or be confused by what I said.

I was very happy about that and glad we had a great friendship and Gen would usually tease of how we are more than just friends. Scout would just join in and we tried to ignore them when they do it around the other or just to us individually me with Genevieve being my roomie and Scout Rook's.

It has been great at the academy but I am happy to actually be a plumber now. Scout requested to be stationed at Anur Transyl and got his wish and Genevieve also requested to go there so they could be partners and because she was very interested in Anur Transyl.

Me and Rook luckily got assigned to be the partners of Ben Tennyson which we both are excited for because we get to work with the Legendary Ben and that we got to spend more time with each other. And I am also happy that the town Ben is in is where my uncle is so I can see him as well.

Unfortunately a week before the final exams the Vreedle brothers destroyed the academy and we had to take them on an asteroid. Rook has been really mad about this but I am luckily able to calm him down every time.

We are currently on our way to earth and I can't stop fidgeting and petting Taffy. Me and Gen decide that I would get Taffy because he is technically my dog and he would be scared to death on Anur Transyl.

I am very happy to start working with Ben and to work alongside Rook, excited for this change in my life and hope the change will turn out well.

* * *

AN: I hope that you all like and enjoyed this and check out my other fanfictions. Until next time, R&R, read my other fics, answer the poll on my profile page, I love you all, good night (mic drop moon walk)


End file.
